Prior art pool chairs and floats have been provided for use in swimming pools and the like. Typically, a pool chair is formed of either inflatable sections or soft foam materials to provide floatation during use. Inflatable pool chairs and floats rely on the shape of inflatable sections to provide support and buoyancy during use. Production costs for inflatable pool chairs and floats are incurred by requiring separate manufacturing process steps for forming inflatable sections and then joining the inflatable sections together. Pool chairs made of soft foam materials have plastic frames or metal frames to which the soft foam is secured. Production costs for soft foam chairs with plastic and metal frames are encountered from producing the plastic frames or the metal frames, and then securing the foam to the frames. Prior art pool chairs made of foam materials fixed to separately manufactured rigid frames require both manufacture of the rigid frames and the foam, and then attachment of the foam to the rigid frames for flotation.